My Luck Wins
by Keanna Black
Summary: It's after a McFly concert in NY, McFly are heading back to England, but what happens when they meet 4 girls who shoo away the fans? What happens when the guys invite these girls back to their house? DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this :3 I'm a massive fan of McFly, so 8P**

**Pairings: Tom/OC, Danny/OC, Dougie/OC and Harry/OC**

Chapter 1

Natasha-Marie's POV

It was the day after the McFly concert, and we were up getting ready to go back to England. The concert was amazing in my opinion, though Abby says she was a bit disappointed that they didn't at ;east notice her, because we were so close to the stage. I didn't care of course, just as long as I got to see them without a computer or television screen blocking the way.

"Hurry up! Our bus to the airport leaves in like…30 minutes!" I snapped to my 3 friends.

"Sorry!" Amy sighed, trying to zip up her suitcase. "Well, that's me packed…" She grinned and went to put her hair up.

"That's me packed… Only Layla left now.." Abby looked to Layla, who was trying to fold up clothes and put them in the suitcase, neatly, but quickly.

"Layla, It's not gonna work! Just shove them in already!" I complained, grabbing the rest of her clothes and stuffing them in, and zipping up the suitcase. "There we go, wasn't so hard was it?"

"Sorry, you _know_ what I'm like." Layla grinned.

"True." I mumbled. "Let's go. 20 minutes… we could get a drink while we wait."

So we looked around the room for the last time, it was a nice cosy room with four beds, very squished together, and a big balcony.

"I'm gonna miss this place…" Amy sighed again, her red hair now up in a bun.

"Yeah, same," Abby smiled, sadly.

We walked to the lifts, there was a big commotion there, and I stopped dead, is that?

"Oh, My… God… It's…it is McFly! What they doing here?" I frowned.

"I don't know, but they look like they're being harassed…" Layla growled.

We walked over to them, and stared at the girls who were trying their best to get their hands on the guys. They looked at us, frowned, probably wondering why we're not attacking McFly as well.

"You know, you're gonna get _nowhere_ attacking famous people… I'd leave them alone." I scowled. The girls all sighed and hurried away, looking back at the guys who were now staring at us.

"Thanks…" Danny smiled.

"No… No problem!" I went red and pressed the down button for the lift.

"Not wanting to bother you, but what you guys here for?" Amy questioned them.

"We've been staying here for 2 weeks, we've just been very good at hiding until now." Tom explained. "But we have to get back to England today, though America's been amazing."

"We're going back to England too!" I smiled. "When's your flight?"

"In about 5 hours." Harry said, looking at his watch. "This reminds me… The bus will be here in 10 minutes, we better hurry guys."

"Our bus… will be here in 10 minutes, same bus I guess." Abby said, her eyes widening.

"Well, that's all right!" Tom grinned, as the lift doors opened and we all squished ourselves inside.

We stayed quiet as the lift went from floor 6 to the ground floor. I couldn't believe my luck, I was in a lift with McFly, and for some reason Dougie was staring at _me_, and I'm not even that good looking.

"Tasha… the lift door is open, get out." Amy pushed me, I fell backwards and scowled up at her from the floor.

"Was there any need for that?" I snapped, as I attempted to get up, resulting in me falling back on my butt. "Someone help me, please?"

A pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me up, I looked to see who it was, and I think my heart stopped. It was Dougie.

"You okay?" Dougie frowned at me, slightly.

"Yes, I'm fine.." I smiled and pulled my suitcase out of the lift, the others followed as we went to the receptionist to check out of the hotel for the last time. I could see the bus outside, we had 5 minutes to get on it before it left.

"Thanks for staying at our hotel, goodbye!" The receptionist called to us as we all walked out and onto the bus.

"Goodbye New York." Amy sighed, and looked out the window, Harry had sat beside her, which took me by surprise.

I sat down behind them, and was even more surprised, and slightly excited that Danny sat down beside me. Dougie ended up sitting beside Abby and Tom sat down beside Layla. Dougie looked very disappointed with the seating arrangements, he kept shooting glares at Danny every now and then. 'What is with that?' I thought.

I found myself chatting casually with Danny, which again, surprised me, what is going on? Did my luck love me now? Normally I was very unlucky.

"So what are your names?" Tom finally asked.

"Natasha-Marie, but people call me Tasha, it's easier." I replied, looking out the window, as we made our way down some busy road.

"Abigail, Abby for short." Abby smiled, looking at Tom.

"Amy, short and sweet!" Amy chuckled.

"Layla." Layla smiled, she liked to keep things simple.

"Do you have a favourite out of us?" Danny asked randomly at one point on the journey. I stared at him.

"I do, but I'm not telling." I smirked, he looked disappointed. "Layla likes Tom though!"

"HEY!" Layla threw something at me, it turned out to be her shoe. "We all know who you like, Tasha, certain blonde haired guy sitting beside Abby!"

"OI! I said I wasn't telling!" I frowned at her and threw her shoe back, which ended up hitting Tom. "OH CRAP! Sorry, sorry, sorry!" I blabbed.

"Hey, it is fine, it's fine!" Tom smiled, rubbing the spot where I had hit him.

"You're crap at throwing, Nasher." Amy chuckled.

"Nasher?" Danny looked at me.

"Yeah, Amy calls me that sometimes, don't know why though." I blinked, the bus was now pulling into the airport, I randomly turned to look at Dougie, and found him staring at me with wonder in his eyes.

We climbed out of the bus and walked slowly towards the airport doors, not wanting to actually leave New York at all, there seemed to be a lot of girls about, and they were staring at us with envy written all over their faces, they obviously didn't like the fact that we were walking right beside McFly, while they were being kept back by security guards. We had been allowed special access to them because Tom had asked to let us walk with them. I found this very sweet of Tom. We walked up to the place where we would leave our suitcases, and went through the usual process. Then I turned to the guys.

"Which plane you going on?" I questioned, not really wanting to have to say goodbye to them now.

"Same one as you it seems, though we're in first class, of course." Tom sighed.

"Darn it." Layla pouted.

"We'll try and get you in with us, if you want?" Tom asked.

"Well, we don't want to trouble you." I smiled, slightly sad.

"No, no, not at all! I'm fine with it, and I'm sure the others are." Tom grinned.

So that's what Tom did, he got us seats in first class! _And_ he was paying, I kept telling him I would pay him back, but he kept shaking it off. If I didn't know better I would say that Danny and Dougie practically had a race to sit beside me. As I said, I know better, so let's just ignore that. I sat there silently, beside Danny, because he 'won' that little 'race.' I was watching Layla and Tom talking happily away, as the plane started down the runway.

"Good bye America! I love you!" I heard Abby say, quite dramatically in front of me, Dougie looked like he was pouting, he had ended up having to sit beside Abby again, and he clearly was not happy with the seating arrangements again. I'm not going to find that odd at all. I mean, he _hardly _knows me.

I found myself getting very bored and tired half way through the flight, yes I know, I'm in first class on one amazing plane, and I'm sitting beside Danny Jones, a guy out of my favourite band, him being my second favourite, but he wasn't talking much, just sitting there, drinking his coke, and _staring_ at me as if I hadn't noticed. It was getting quite annoying really, but I didn't want to say anything about it in case I hurt his feelings. Oh great, I'm such a sensitive soul. I sighed and closed my eyes, I could hear Abby talking animatedly with Dougie, who had seemed to get over his little 'huffing' session and generally looked interested in whatever Abby was telling him. I wasn't really listening until I heard my name being mentioned.

"Tasha? Oh she's amazing, my best friend, closer to me than Amy and Layla, partially because we've known each other since nursery. She's really nice. Honest." I heard Abby say.

"I never asked, what ages are you lot?" Dougie asked.

"Well Tasha and I are 18, Layla is 20 and Amy is 19." Abby replied. "Why?"

"Just wondering." He said glancing behind him, straight at me. I looked away, did he know I was listening in?

Danny had finally looked away, and was now searching through his bag for something, he lifted out a notebook and started scribbling madly in it. I recognised the words that were on the opposite side as the lyrics to If U C Kate. I widened my eyes and looked away, he was writing a song. I wonder what had inspired him, then I remembered he had been staring at me for the past five hours. Ah crap. After about another hour, he put the notebook and pen back into his bag and turned to me.

"So, why were you in New York?" He asked.

"Um… McFly concert mainly, and for some shopping." I replied, looking at anyone and anything but him.

"Ah, why did you go all the way to America to see us? We're going on tour round the UK soon, anyway." Danny frowned.

"Because we found it a good excuse to explore New York, we've never been to America before, you see. But it also gave us something to look forward to. We are massive fans of you guys, we're just not the type to go stalking you. How were we supposed to know that you were in the same hotel as us? It was pure coincidence really." I babbled, finally having something to talk about.

"Ah… Do you not like me or something?" Danny frowned, obviously realising I was avoiding looking at him. I felt like kicking something or maybe banging my head of the seat in front, which is what I found myself doing which made Danny frown even more and made Dougie turn around completely and sit up on his knees so he could see over to see what I was doing.

"Um, sorry." I apologised to Dougie and then looked to Danny. "It's not that I don't like you… It's that… I dunno… I'm just not used to talking to someone famous that's all. It's really weird. All my life everything has not gone my way, I'm very unlucky you see, I lost my mum when I was four, and then three years later I lost my older brother. Then when I was twelve I almost lost myself… As in I nearly died. Got ran over… was in hospital for _weeks_." I blinked. "So that is why I'm avoiding all eye contact in case I burst into a fit of excited giggles. Because I just can't believe my luck." I closed my mouth shut tight, so I couldn't say anything else. I didn't want to make a fool of myself.

"Woah. Now I understand. It's all right though, I'm not gonna bite or anything." Danny smiled. I made myself turn to look at him, and smiled back. I swear that smile was gonna turn into a grin then into laughter so I looked away quickly, which he noticed.

"Don't worry, I don't mind if you start laughing like crazy. I have to put up with all kinds of fans screaming and laughing and generally trying to get my attention." Danny scowled. "Now that I hate, if you want me to come over, don't scream my name."

"I'll keep that in mind, so what do we do to get your attention?" I looked back at him, forcing myself not to smile.

"I dunno, catch my eye with some kinda banner, as long as it isn't rude." Danny looked up at the roof of the plane, we only had a few more hours to sit through before we'd land in London Heathrow.

"Okay." I smiled and looked out the window, there were big fluffy clouds outside now, two more hours, and I'll be back in my home city.

It was a quite exciting 2 hours on the plane, after me getting over quite a few fits of giggles and calming down, the eight of us chatted animatedly between each other, I even found out they lived not that far away from us. Weird isn't it? All this time wondering if we'd ever meet McFly in person and they only lived a few blocks away, about a thirty minute walk.

As the plane landed, I felt a bubble of sadness fill up inside of me. We would have to say goodbye to the guys soon. I didn't want to. Danny and I actually got to know each other pretty well. Something which Dougie didn't fail to notice. He was actually very happy when I started walking beside him when we went to collect our luggage, Danny tagged along on my other side. Abby was frowning because I had apparently stole Dougie off of her. We waited silently for our luggage to appear and then walked outside. Oh great, it was raining. Typical London weather.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." I smiled sadly.

"Nah, come to our house." Tom grinned. My eyes widened.

"Really?" I grinned back, I heard Amy and Abby give a 'Whoop!' behind me.

"Sure, why not? You've been respectful to us the whole way here. I don't want you four to just disappear out of our lives." Tom frowned. So that was that, we got two taxis and were on our way to McFly's home. Me, Dougie, Danny and Abby were in one taxi and Layla, Amy, Harry and Tom was in the other.

I smiled, my luck was finally turning.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: so here is the next chapter! Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy this as much as I loved writing it!**

**Disclaimer: As I forgot to do this in my first chapter, I apologise **** but **_**unfortunately **_**I don't own McFly, wish I did… ANYWAY. They belong to themselves and no one else. Pity really, **

Chapter 2

Abby's POV

I can't believe we're in a car with McFly, yeah I may not be as excited as Tasha, but I sure was thrilled. In fact, Tasha looked like she was going crazy; she had started pinching herself when she thought nobody was looking.

"Tash, this _isn't_ a dream. I hope. Stop pinching yourself!" I frowned at her, crossing my arms, I had turned around completely around in the front seat so I could look at her properly, and Tasha was sitting in the middle, with Dougie on her right and Danny on her left. Any girl's dream, really.

"I was just _checking_." Tasha blinked, and smiled innocently at Danny and Dougie who were now staring at her, weirdly.

"You really don't believe that you are sitting in a taxi with us, do you?" Danny asked Tasha, looking sort of hurt, _hmm, wonder why that is?_

"Well, I do now… As I said, I'm normally _unlucky_." Tasha dropped the fake smile and looked at her feet.

"Good," Dougie smiled, I couldn't help smiling with him, and I guess I couldn't believe my luck either.

"When are we gonna be there?" I asked, some time later, I was really starting to get bored. Real bored, amazingly bored… Okay you get the point.

I found myself staring out the window, houses were passing, and then shops, then more houses, then some countryside, then more houses, and finally the taxi stopped in front of the McFly Boys' house. Woah, it was big, but that was to be expected really. The other taxi stopped just behind us, I climbed out, and randomly opened the door so Danny, Tasha and Dougie could file out of the car. Danny paid the taxi driver and then we watched as, Layla, Amy, Tom and Harry got out of the other taxi, Tom paid the driver and both the taxi drove off at the same time.

"Well, welcome to our humble abode… I'm never saying _that_ again." Tom blinked, chuckling softly.

"Okay…then." I looked at him, he looked back, and I raised an eyebrow before looking away. Tasha was busy talking to Dougie, while Danny was looking at her. _Humph, yeah don't notice me why don't you, Danny._ I walked over to him.

"Hiya, Danny!" I grinned; he turned to me, and smiled.

"Hey, Abby." He said, almost half-heartedly, I frowned at that. _Is there something wrong with me?_

"So are we just going to stand outside all day, or go inside? It's _freezing_." Harry said, and as if to prove his point, he was shivering like crazy.

"Oh, okay, let's go then!" Tom smiled, patted Harry on the back, randomly grabbed Layla's hand, _what had they been doing in that taxi? On second thoughts, I don't want to know, _and ran up the driveway, suitcases rolling behind them. That made me realize.

"Hey! What about our clothes? They need washed…" I called after Tom, looking down at my own suitcase.

"We'll wash them!" Tom called back before disappearing inside the house with Layla.

"Oh, all right then." I muttered, and started walking up the driveway. I felt someone take my hand, and I ended up having to run to keep up with him. Danny had taken my hand. _Oh, NOW he notices me. Yay._

"Come on, you four!" Danny called back to Dougie, Harry, Amy and Tasha.

"Coming!" Dougie grinned, and grabbed Tasha, running for the door at a very fast pace, considering he was hauling two suitcases and a human being with him. _Poor Tasha._

"Ow! Slow down, Dougs!" I heard Tasha say before I was dragged into the house, Danny let go off my hand and turned to look at me, panting.

"You really need to run more, you look _shattered_." Danny commented, frowning at me.

"Yeah, I'll...keep…that in mind…for next time." I gasped. A sudden thought dawned on me. "How long are we staying here for?"

"As long as you want." Tom said, as he was passing them to go up the stairs. It wasn't long before Dougie, Harry, Tasha and Amy raced into the house, almost knocking me over.

"Hey, watch it." I growled playfully at Tasha and Amy. I just smiled at Harry and Dougie.

"Sorry! His fault." Tasha pouted and jerked her head at Dougie.

"Hey! Don't blame me. You were the one running faster than me…" Dougie grinned.

"True, that." Tasha grinned and walked off into the living room. "What we doing with our suitcases?"

"Put them beside the washing machine, we'll put your clothes in the wash for you." Tom smiled, as he came back downstairs. Layla was sitting on the sofa, flicking through one of her magazines, she looked quite comfortable.

"We had a fun time in that taxi. Tom and Layla ended up in a poke fight. It was quite entertaining." Amy chuckled, coming to stand beside me. "Come on, let's sit down." Amy sighed, and grabbed me and Tasha, and we all flopped onto the other sofa. Dougie frowned, we had left no room for anyone else to sit down, and I saw Tasha stick her tongue out at Dougie from the corner of my eye. He pouted and disappeared upstairs.

"Poor Dougie." Amy mocked.

"Shut up." Tasha hit her over the head.

"Oi, no fighting, please." Harry grinned, poking Amy before walking off into the kitchen. Danny was heaving the suitcase that I had left in the hallway, into the kitchen. Because Amy had dragged me to sit down, I had forgotten to do it myself. I got up and hurried over, picked up my suitcase from Danny's grip and brought it over to the washing machine.

"Sorry 'bout that." I smiled apolitically

"It's okay. You know, that thing weighs a ton, did you bring your kitchen sink or something?" Danny smiled slightly. I hit him over the head and took my seat back on the sofa, after pushing Amy out of it.

"I was here first." I said simply to her glare.

"I know, but you could have asked me to move over." Amy pouted.

"But you wouldn't have moved." I grinned, poking her.

"You know me too well…stalker." Amy narrowed her eyes to slits.

"Woah there, mamma!" I glared at her, got bored and got back up, Amy reclaimed my seat, and stretched her legs over Tasha's legs, resulting in her getting pushed off the sofa, by a very annoyed Tasha.

"No putting your legs on me! It's creepy!" Tasha frowned at Amy and got up. "Where we staying? If we are staying for more than today…" She walked to the stairs, where Dougie was sitting.

"Hey, Natasha." He smiled, getting up. "Whose room do you wanna stay in, eh?"

"Number one, DO NOT call me Natasha, number two, yours?" Tasha grinned. I frowned at that, _Danny is gonna be disappointed._

"Yeah, Okay. Follow me." Dougie beamed and disappeared back upstairs, Tasha followed.

I looked at Danny, who, as I thought, looked very disappointed. _What is so amazing about Tasha?_ I walked over to him, it was obvious that Layla was going to stay in Tom's room and Amy in Harry's room, so Danny's room was the only room left, get it? Good.

"I guess I'm stuck with you then," Danny grinned. _Oh why? Is that so disappointing that you don't have perfect miss Simone?_

"Is that a good thing, or bad thing?" I dared to ask. His grin faltered.

"Good thing of course." He frowned, he wasn't hiding anything, and he meant it. _Okay so I'm not that bad then? Oh, all right then. Good._

"Okay… Good." I smiled and walked to the stairs, he followed behind.

But before I could reach the stairs I was pushed to the side by Layla who had appeared out of nowhere, she raced up the stairs, obviously heading towards Tom's room.

"Stupid Layla." I muttered under my breath and climbed the stairs, two at a time. Danny, again, followed suit.

Danny then took over me in the landing, considering I don't know where his room is, this was a good thing. I didn't wanna look stupid, not being able to find his room. We walked along the landing and I peeked into a room on the left, Dougie's room, by the looks of it, since… I stopped dead. _Are they kissing? Flip sake, they hardly know each other; better not let Danny see that!_ Danny was walking back, wondering what I was looking at. I walked quickly to him and started pushing him back; we finally got to the end of the landing and entered a room, Danny Jones' room. _Amazing, eh?_ It was quite big. But only had a double bed. _Oh yay._

"What are Tasha and Dougie doing? You looked quite shocked when you saw them." Danny asked, sitting down on his bed.

"They were… sitting talking." I lied. _Wow he's observant if he saw the flicker of shock on my face, it was only there for a split-second._

"Sure, they were." Danny narrowed his eyes, taking his shoes and jacket off.

"No honestly, they were just talking." I grimaced; I hated using the word 'honestly' when I was lying.

"Stop lying! What were they doing?" Danny blinked at me.

"Why do you care so much?" I frowned, and then stormed out of his room, heading for Dougie's room. I heard Danny sigh, loudly.

"Oi, Tasha, what the heck?" I stopped dead for a second time in less than 10 minutes; _I swear they're totally attacking each other now._

Tasha froze. Her lips still on Dougie's. She backed away from him after a while and turned to look at me. She looked horrified.

"SHEILDS!" Tasha yelled. I flinched; I hate it when she uses my surname.

"What, Simone? Am I not allowed to walk in on you snogging some guy you hardly know?" I yelled back. _Bet Danny heard that. Good._

"Oh shut up… It was… Sudden urge… really." Tasha looked at the floor. Dougie was attempting to hide now; apparently he didn't like angry girls in his room.

Danny had came out of his room and was now standing in the doorway to Dougie's room.

"You were _kissing?_ You hardly know each other!" Danny blinked.

"True." Dougie spoke up from under his bed. "But, we're only messing, aren't we Tasha?"

"Yeah, we were only messing." Tasha said, and then pushed me and Danny out.

Gosh, and I thought life with Tasha couldn't get any worse. Turns out I was wrong.

**A/N: I seems I've made Tasha out to look like a bitch, but she isn't really, Tasha and Abby have always had a rocky friendship, that's just the way they are towards each other. Don't worry **


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for not updating this any sooner, I went on a cruise and then I had to start college )': but here is the next chapter now :'D

Disclaimer: the McFly boys own themselves, unfortunately for me ):

Amy's POV

Did I hear yelling? I was the only one left downstairs, and I swear I could hear Tasha and Abby in a shouting match, why did they have to fight now? I got up of the sofa, smiled at Harry and then rushed up the stairs towards my friends.

"Oi Abby! What's with the shouting?" I asked her.

"Tasha… Ugh never mind, they were only _messing_ apparently." Abby sighed and headed back towards Danny's room; Danny blinked, smiled weakly at me and followed Abby to his room.

I poked my head into Dougie's room and frowned when I realised Dougie was under his bed, I looked up at Tasha, who looked like she was about to burst into tears, I rushed in and hugged her.

"You okay, Tash?" I asked her, sighing.

"I didn't mean to yell at Abby like that… She just caught me off guard…" Tasha gulped.

"What were you doing?" I asked, looking from her to Dougie.

"Uh…. Kissing… Dougie…" Tasha said in a very small voice.

"Ah… I see why she got angry." I sighed and let go of her. "I mean, he may be famous, but you hardly know him."

"I know, I know, won't happen again." Tasha nodded.

"I _am _here, you know." Dougie announced, crawling out from under his bed.

"Sorry Dougie…" Tasha sighed and looked at the ground.

I sighed, this was going to be awkward for a while, and we all knew it. Well Layla, Tom and Harry wouldn't know it, but you get what I mean.

"I'm hungry, is there any food in this place?" I asked, walking back out into the corridor.

"There should be." Dougie answered, following me out, Tasha came out several seconds later, still staring at the ground.

"Tasha, if you're going to mope, go do it somewhere else, or go apologise to Abby, at least." I told her and then raced down the stairs, almost knocking Harry over in the process. "Sorry!"

"Nah, it is fine." Harry brushed my apology away with his hand and smiled at me. I swear I'm melting, his smile is so beautiful.

"Where's the food?" I asked him, "I'm so hungry!"

"Ha-ha, in the fridge, _obviously,_" Harry rolled his eyes, and then flinched as I hit him upside the head.

"Well… I knew _that_." I rolled my eyes and scooted away into the kitchen, where Tom was rummaging through something in a cupboard.

"Hey Amy," He said, looking up.

"Hey Tom, is any of this food… fresh?" I asked, raiding the fridge.

"Haven't been shopping yet, but anything that's in there, should of lasted while we were away." Tom said. I doubted whether this was true because there was out of date yoghurts in the fridge.

"I think I'll just go to the shop… or a café, maybe?" I screwed my nose up and closed the fridge.

"Okay then." Tom sighed, closing the cupboard.

I waved and disappeared back into the living room, and then into the hall.

"Hey, friends of mine! Any of you guys wanna come out to a shop or café with me?" I called up the stairs. Layla, Abby and Tasha all came crashing down the stairs. "I'm guessing you two are friend again?" I looked at Abby and then at Tasha.

"As always!" Abby grinned and hugged Tasha.

I rolled my eyes and opened the front door. "Bye boys!" I giggled and ran down the drive and out onto the street.

"Bye!" I heard Harry call, which made me grin ear-to-ear.

"Amy's in looove!" Layla cooed, which earned her a smack around the head.

"Truer words have never been spoken, Lays." Abby smiled.

"Piss off." I pouted and started walking at a fast pace towards the main street.

"Hey wait up!" Tasha complained and ran after me.

The four of us seemed to be walking down the main street for quite some time before we finally came to a groceries shop, we walked in and grabbed as many snacks and drinks as we could afford and headed to the counter to pay for it all. After paying and stuffing the things into plastic bags we ran out of the shop and headed back towards McFly's house. I really can't believe this is happening, I had always dreamed about stuff like this, but for it to _actually _happen, was so weird.

When we got back to the house, I was the first one to walk into the house. Harry and Danny were sitting in the living room, Dougie seemed to be still upstairs and Tom was in another room, on the computer.

"Welcome back, girls!" Harry smiled at us.

"Thanks! We got us some lunch… Proper good lunch. And snacks… and drinks too." Abby said, rummaging through the bags she was holding.

"What kinda drinks?" Danny asked.

"Soft drinks… Duh." I rolled my eyes.

"Good." Danny laughed.

We went to the kitchen and started putting the fresh food away and throwing out all the out of date stuff, after that, we grabbed ourselves something to eat and headed back into the living room. I claimed the seat beside Harry and poked him.

"Hey Harry," I chuckled as he frowned at me, poking me back.

"Hey Amy," He replied.

This was a truly amazing experience; I wouldn't trade the world for it. Tasha, Layla and Abby all looked like they were having the time of their lives as well, which was great. I've never seen Tasha so happy; it's weird seeing her like this. Abby was watching Danny, and Layla was whispering to Tom, like they've known each other for years. I looked to Harry and smiled at him again, this was just too good to be true, but it was happening. Which made me grin even more, my life couldn't get any better than this, could it?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow, I actually have people demanding me to update this fanfic O: that's amazing! So here is chapter four… You guys do realise that I have no idea where this story is going? LOL.**

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately for me, do not own McFly; they are their own people and have awesome lives of their own. I'm just playing around with them :)**

**Chapter 4**

**Layla's POV**

I poked Tom and he frowned at me, I poked him again, and he poked me back. I smiled and continued poking him. I honestly couldn't believe he was actually sitting there, right beside me, and he actually liked talking with me. I'm not exactly the most interesting person in my little friendship group, Tasha was the most interesting by far. I turned to look at her; she was sitting on the other sofa with Dougie, Abby and Danny. It was so cute watching them chat away. I then turned to Amy and Harry who were staring at each other, like they were having a staring contest. Though, since it was Amy, they probably were.

I turned back to Tom when he poked me again, laughing, I poked him back. He rolled his eyes and swatted at my hand with his. I grinned, my heart melting. Honestly, Tom is just one awesome guy. He's so sweet and kind, he hardly ever has a bad word to say to you and he sees the best in people, even if they are a stuck up bitch…. Kind of like that girl from college.

"What you thinking about?" Tom asked, smiling when my eyes widened.

"How unreal this all is…. It's crazy; I would never have thought this was actually going to happen. I mean, me and the girls have dreamed and messed about with the idea of somehow getting to know you and stuff… but never in our wildest dreams did we think it would _actually _happen. It's freakin' chaotic!" I flailed my arms about a bit.

Tom just smiled and grabbed my arms, so they stopped flapping about, and pulled me into a hug. I swear he would be able to hear my heart pounding against my chest, as I hugged him back.

"Trust me, this is as real as it can get." Tom nodded and let go.

"I know that… My brain just doesn't want to process it, in case this is just some crazy dream and I'm gonna wake up soon and be all like 'Awww it was just a freakin' dream!'" I sighed.

"This is so not a dream, Lays! If it was, I'd kill myself the minute I wake up!" Tasha said from across the room. "Yes, that's how loud you were talking." She added as I frowned at her.

"Tasha, we can't have joint dreams!" I laughed, realising what she had said.

"I wish we could, it'd be so much more interesting." Amy commented.

"Yeah, we could go round rioting and no one could do anything about it, because well, it _would_ be _our _dream!" Abby laughed.

"Glad to know we can all talk together, instead of these secluded groups!" Danny smiled.

"Yeah, why have we been ignoring everyone else a part from our like, favourite member from McFly?" Amy chuckled.

"Amy loves Harrrry!" Tasha grinned.

"Pffft. says the person who was eating Dougie's face off earlier." Abby rolled her eyes.

"Girls, can we NOT bring this back up?" Amy sighed. I looked at Tasha and then at Dougie, confusion clear in my eyes.

"Nothing to worry about, Layla." Dougie laughed, noticing the way I was looking between him and Tasha.

I crossed my arms; I seemed to always be the last one to find out what was going on between my three best friends. I guess it's because I'm sort of distant, compared to them, but they could let me in on some stuff for once. It'd be much nicer. I looked back to Tom, who rolled his eyes and pulled me back into his arms, where I sat on his lap as he sung softly to me. I couldn't help but lay my head on his shoulder and close my eyes, letting his voice fill my mind, it wasn't long before I was drifting off into sleep.

**A/N: Sorry the chapter is so short! I'm in college, and I **_**am **_**supposed to be doing actual work, but I wanted to update this, so yeah :'D Hope you liked it, bit of Tom/Layla fluff!**


End file.
